


Tris und Eric

by Cersei Lannister (Mrs_Crowley666)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley666/pseuds/Cersei%20Lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris entdeckt ihr Verlangen für den dominaten Eric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tris und Eric

Tris und Eric

Für heute war schluss mit Training. Ausgelaugt ging ich die schmalen Stufen zum Schlafraum hinauf, als Eric mir entgegen kam. Der Gang war zu schmal, als dass ich mich an ihm hätte vorbei schlängeln können, also war ich gezwungen stehen zu bleiben, bis er mich durch ließ. Eric jedoch schenkte mir nur ein teuflisches Grinsen und blieb stehen. Irgendwas an seinem Grinsen erregte mich und es machte mich wahnsinnig. „Hör auf! Er ist ein widerlicher Sadist!“, sagte mir mein Hirn, aber mein Körper schien nicht darauf zu reagieren. „Hallo, Stiff.“, begrüßte er mich. „Hallo, Eric.“, erwiderte ich. Er machte sich im Gang noch breiter, um mir deutlich zu machen, dass ich hier festsaß. Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und fragte: „Was soll das?“ Er lachte und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Für eine Stiff, bist du echt heiß.“, er stand so nah vor mir, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte. Mein Atem ging schneller und mein Herz raste, aber nicht vor Angst. Sondern vor Erregung. Seine fordernde Art machte mich an, obwohl es das eigentlich nicht sollte. Er sah mich grinsend von oben bis unten an, wobei seine Augen auf meiner Tätowierung ruhten. Seine Finger zeichneten jeden einzelnen der drei schwarzen Krähen nach und jede seiner Berührungen ließen heiße Wellen durch meinen Körper fahren. 

Er drehte sich dann weg von mir und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um weiter zugehen, doch dann drehte sich Eric plötzlich zu mir und presste mich gegen die kalte Felswand. Er hielt meine Arme über meinem Kopf fest und drückte ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen auf meine. Er küsste mich fordernd und obwohl es mir nicht gefallen sollte, tat es das. Er hielt nun meine Handgelenke mit einer Hand fest, während seine andere langsam an mir herunter wanderte. Er zog mir mein Shirt aus der Hose und ließ seine warme, raue Hand auf meine Haut gleiten. Ich versuchte meine Hände frei zu kriegen, aber er hielt sie dann nur noch fester über meinem Kopf. 

Er hörte kurz auf mich zu küssen, nur um zu flüstern: "Du gehörst mir, Stiff." Ja, ich gehörte ihm. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, dass es mich überraschte. Warum fand ich diesen sadistischen Mistkerl auf einmal so heiß? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur mehr. Sein heißer, schneller Atem auf meiner Haut, ließ mich vor Lust zittern. "Oh, du willst mehr, Stiff?“, ich nickte. „Tja, dann verdiene es dir.", raunte er mir zu, bevor er mich ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen ließ. 

Geschockt blieb ich stehen und sah ihm hinterher, wie er grinsend die Treppe hinunter ging. „Was macht er nur mit mir?“, dachte ich und ging langsam nach oben und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Hinterher beim Abendessen, sah er mich die ganze Zeit an. In seinen Augen funkelte das Verlangen. Ich nahm alles andere gar nicht richtig wahr. Christina und Will waren bereits verschwunden und ich saß allein am Tisch. Auf einmal stand Eric auf und lief in meine Richtung. Zuerst schien es, als wäre er bloß an mir vorbei gegangen, doch er ließ einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Tisch fallen. Sofort nahm ich den Zettel und las, was darauf stand:

„Komm in mein Zimmer. Sofort.“

Ich zerknüllte den Zettel und steckte ihn in meine Hosentasche. Sollte ich wirklich zu ihm gehen? Obwohl mein Hirn laut, „NEIN!“, schrie, hat mein Körper umso lauter, „JA!“, geschrien. Bevor ich wusste, was geschieht, bin ich bereits aufgestanden und befand mich auf dem Weg zu Eric's Zimmer. Als ich dort ankam, klopfte ich einmal und er öffnete mir die Tür. Er stand mit freiem Oberkörper da und musterte mich. „Du hast zu viel an.“, sagte er kurz und knapp, bevor er mich am Handgelenk ins Zimmer zerrte und die Tür schloss. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und wischte sich langsam mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Diese kleine Geste machte mich irre. Wieder begann mein Körper zu beben. Als er direkt vor mir stand, ließ er zwei seiner Finger unter den Träger meines Tops gleiten und ebenso beim anderen. Ich ließ zu, dass er mir mein Top auszog und dann auch meinen Sport BH. Seine Hände streichten überraschend sanft über meine Brüste, welches meine Brustwarzen sofort dazu veranlasste hart zu werden. 

Eric biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konnte den Blick nicht mehr von meinen nackten Brüsten wenden. Dann hob er mich hoch und trug mich hinüber zum Bett, wo er dann auch den Rest meiner Kleidung entfernte. Er ließ sich Zeit. Er genoss jede Sekunde, in der er mich auszog und jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers betrachtete. Ich wollte jedoch, dass er mich endlich nimmt. Er zog den Gürtel aus seiner Hose und fesselte damit meine Hände am Bett fest. „Willst du es immer noch, Stiff?“, raunte er mir ins Ohr. „Ja! Ich will es!“, antwortete ich erregt. Er nahm mein Gesicht in eine Hand und sah mich an. „Sag mir, dass du mich willst!“, befahl er. Dieser herrschende Ton in seiner Stimme erregte mich nur noch mehr. „Ich will dich.“, flüsterte ich. Die Erregung war nun zu groß, als dass ich zu mehr im Stande gewesen wäre. 

Er beugte sich über mich und begann mich zu küssen. Mit seinen Händen massierte er meine Brüste und dann küsste er meinen Hals. Ich habe sowas noch nie zuvor erlebt. Jedes Mal, wenn seine vollen Lippen meine Haut berührten, jagte es eine weitere heiße Welle durch meinen Körper. Schließlich, konnte auch er die Erregung nicht mehr ertragen und zog auch seine Hosen aus. Vor mir ragte sein erregtes Glied auf und es erregte mich noch mehr. Er holte sich ein Kondom, riss es auf und streifte es sich über, bevor er ohne Vorwarnung in mich stieß.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, stöhnte ich auf. Es war alles andere als sanft, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Unglaublich gut. Ein weiterer Stoß und wieder stöhnnte ich. „Ja, Stiff. Stöhne für mich.“, raunte er, als seine Stöße immer schneller und härter wurden. Ich zog an meinen Fesseln und spürte, die Hitze in mir immer mehr aufsteigen, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und wie eine Explosion aus mir herausbrach. Ich rief laut seinen namen, als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte, welches ihn nur dazu trieb, noch härter zu stoßen. Vor meinen Augen tanzten kleine, schwarze punkte während ich ein weiteres mal kam und er dieses Mal mit mir. 

Er stöhnte laut auf und schloss seine Augen, während er kam. Anschließend glitt er aus mir heraus und befreite mich von meinen Fesseln. Dann küsste er mich, ungewohnt zart und sagte: „Jetzt geh, bevor dich noch jemand vermisst, Stiff.“ Seine Stimme war bei weitem nicht mehr so kalt. Er grinste mich an und warf mir mein Höschen zu. „Bis morgen, beim Training.“, verabschiedete er mich, drehte sich um und schlief ein. 

Es war ganz klar, was das hier war aber dennoch, mir gefiel es und es war so unglaublich gut. Sicher würde ich ohne zu zögern sofort mit ihm gehen, wenn er mich wieder darum bitten würde, aber ich musste auch vorsichtig sein. Schließlich war Eric unberechenbar. Nachdem ich mich angezogen habe, verließ ich sein Zimmer und ging zurück in den Schlafraum der Initianten. Christina und Will sahen mich beide verwirrt an. „Wo kommst du denn her?“, fragte mich Christina. Ich lächelte nur und antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sagte ich: „Gute Nacht, Christina.“ Sofort schlief ich ein und in dieser Nacht, träumte ich davon, was Eric mit mir gemacht hat und wie sehr ich es wieder wollte. 

Ende.


End file.
